The Outsider III
by SheElf2
Summary: The Socs have been lying low since the big rumble. Little do the Greasers know just what the Socs are planning. Some lines should never be crossed. Everyone has a breaking point. What happens when the Socs takes things too far?
1. Author's Note

I am sorry I just kind of stopped writing a while ago. I just lost all interest in writing and I couldn't seem to think of anything to write. Plus when I did write, it was all crap. I'm sorry the last chapter for Outsiders II was so short, it was actually my 4th try. The first three didn't work because I was having trouble cutting it off at the right spot. So I had to make the chapter short so I'd be able to start the third story the way I wanted to. Anywayz, I just got my wisdom teeth out a few days ago, so the time I spent lying on the couch was mainly spent planning out the story. I hope you like it, as always, please read and review.

Thank you,

_SheElf_


	2. Rebel

Tia glanced down at her stomache and shifted uncomfortably in the chair. Just looking at the old tattoo of the falcon on her stomache brought back horrible memories. She gently traced the X scar over it with her finger.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Dally said casually slouching in a chair close by.

"Yeah." Tia said looking up with a small smile.

A guy who looked to be in his late 20's came in soon afterwards and introduced himself as Nick.

"What would you like done today?" He said pulling on a pair of latex gloves. Once he turned around and looked at her a suspicious look crossed his face. "Do you have any ID on ya?"

"Sure." Tia said taking her wallet out of her back pocket, pulled out her fake ID and handed it to him.

"You sure don't look your age." He said handing it back but didn't say anything else about it. "So what would ya like done?"

"I wanna get a tattoo over this one?" She said rolling her shirt back up to show the falcon on her stomache.

Nick carefully looked at it and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, probably. What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"I'd like to get REBEL tattooed over it." Tia said slowly.

"It'd work as long as you don't mind it being in black." Nick pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that's fine." Tia said nodding.

She watched as he sat down on a rolling chair and proceeded to take out a new needle and some black ink.

"Need me to hold your hand?" Dally teased as Tia eyed the needle nervously, she had always hated needles.

Although deep down she would have liked to have accepted his offer, she knew he had said it as a joke.

"Ready?" Nick asked pulling his chair up to hers.

"Yeah." Tia said quietly and braced herself.

She shut her eyes and gritted her teeth waiting for it to be over. Although it felt like hours, about 20 minutes later she heard the humming sound of the needle stop.

"Done." Nick said as he taped some gauze down over it. "Just leave the gauze on it for a few days. It'll swell a bit, but just put a bit of ice on it when ya get home if its still hurting."

Tia thanked him and paid him before her and Dally left. They were about a 20 minute walk from home and it was getting dark. Normally they would be more cautious, staying off the main roads, checking behind them at this time of day. Ever since the rumble with the Socs two weeks ago, there hadn't been anymore trouble. The Socs had been lying low, they weren't jumping Greasers anymore, not causing any trouble what so ever. Everyone was suspicious, but they enjoyed the peace. They knew it wouldn't last long.

"When are you ever gonna get a tattoo, Dally?" Tia asked as they walked.

"I dunno, always wanted one. I could just never think of something worth getting." He said shrugging.

"I think you're just scared." Tia teased him playfully.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who turned white as a ghost when the guy took out the needle." Dally replied.

"I did not!" Tia replied.

"You did too, I never knew you were scared of needles." Dally remarked as they turned onto the street the house was on.

"I'm not." Tia replied stubbornly.

"Sure, whatever you say." Dally replied, his tone amused.

They opened the screen door and went into the kitchen to find Two-Bit, Pony and Johnny sitting around.

"Hey." Tia said before raiding the fridge, she hadn't had any supper.

"Where were you guys?" Two-Bit asked lazily.

"Tattoo shop." Tia replied through a mouthful of chocolate cake.

"Tattoo shop?!" Two-Bit yelled. "And you didn't take me?"

"You weren't around when we left." Dally pointed out, taking a seat on the kitchen counter.

"Oh...well, who got what?" Two-Bit asked.

"I'll show ya mine later, I can't take the gauze off for a while." Tia said.

"Bet ya got KJ's name tattooed on your-" Two-Bit said laughing but was cut off when Tia smacked him lightly over the head.

"Not quite." She replied taking some ice out of the freezer.

"Oh hey, Dallas, Tim stopped by a little while ago looking for ya." Pony said.

"What'd he want?" Dally asked confused, Tim barely ever came looking for him unless if it was something important.

"Dunno, left this for ya." Pony said standing up and getting an handing Dally a piece of paper from his pocket.

The piece of paper was small, but the words on it lit a fuse of anger in Dally.

_"The Socs are back."_


	3. Taken

Once Tia had wrapped some ice up in a cloth she put it on her stomach to ease the throb. She looked up when Pony gave Dally the note. By the look that came over his face when he read it, she knew something was up. He said a few curses under her breath and handed her the note. Once she read it, she understood why Dally looked so upset. She knew she should have been expecting it, the Socs weren't gonna leave them alone forever. Still, deep down she had hoped the peace would last for as long as possible.

"Did he say anything else?" Dally demanded.

"Said to meet him at Buck's tonight." Pony said stepping away from Dally, he knew Dally liked to take his anger out on whatever was closest.

"What do you think happened?" Tia asked.

"I don't know." Dally said as Tia threw the note in the garbage. "Glory, it's the Socs, who knows with them."

"I'm going tonight to Buck's too." Tia stated after a few minutes.

Dally looked at the stubborn look on her face. He sighed, he knew even if he said no she'd still go.

"Fine, but bring KJ. I think he'll probably want to hear what is going to be said." Dally replied.

Pony secretly wished he could go, he was curious to know what was happening with the Socs. He knew better then to ask Darry. He had only been to Buck's once, after the rumble with the Socs, but he knew that had been a one time thing.

Soda and Steve got home from work soon after that. They waited for Darry to get home then they went outside to throw a football around for a while before supper to try and get rid of the tension in everyone. The divided up into teams (Darry, Johnny, Pony and Two-Bit against Dally, Tia, Steve and Soda) and started. Darry's team started with the ball, Tia watched as Darry ran with it, she saw Pony out of the corner of her eye and knew that Darry was gonna throw it to him. Pony was the fastest runner out of all of them and she knew she'd have to get him as soon as he got the ball.

Sure enough Darry through the ball to him, but Tia was ready. She was close enough that she jumped on him before he could take off. She brought him to the ground, unfortunately Pony's elbow smashed into her stomache when they fell. Tia let go of him and clutched her stomach, letting out a long string of curses.

"Nice tackle" Soda said, running towards her.

Once he got closer he could tell something was wrong.

"You alright?" He asked once she stopped cursing.

By that time, the rest of the guys had reached her.

"Damn, sorry Tia, forgot about your stomache." Pony said giving her a hand up.

"No permanent damage." Tia replied, giving him a reasuring smile.

It had felt like her stomach was on fire as soon as he had hit her. Getting elbowed in the stomache hurts enough in the first place, getting a tattoo earlier that day had added quite a bit to the pain level though. She looked up and saw Darry watching her closely.

"Forgot what?" Darry asked suspiciously.

Damnit, busted, Tia thought to herself. She had planned on telling Darry...eventually.

"Ahhh, do you remember the falcon tattoo I have on my stomach?" Tia asked biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah, the one your friendly brother made an X over." Darry replied bitterly. "What about it?"

"I got a tattoo over it." Tia said waiting for his reaction.

Darry scowled, he knew she would have used her fake ID to get it done and he didn't like her breaking laws. Even though she did break them quite often.

"Did you know about this too?" Darry asked Dally.

"Well I went with her..." Dally said slowly.

"You didn't even try and stop her?!" Darry yelled.

"Oh c'mon Darry. You know I couldn't have stopped her. So I figured I should go with her to make sure the guy who was doing it had some idea what he was doing." Dally argued.

"How responsible..." Darry replied sarcasticly.

The rest of the guys were standing around uncomfortably silent. Tia gave Two-Bit a pleading look. He winked at her, grabbed the football and made a run for the other teams end of the field. Everyone took off running after him, but Darry caught a hold of Tia's arm before she could follow.

"We'll talk about this later." Darry told her.

Tia looked up at him, worried that he might be angry at her. Anger was not what was in his eyes, instead they looked more worried then anything. She knew Darry worried about her a lot, most of the time she wished he wouldn't. But deep down, it did feel good to know that someone was watching out for her.

* * *

"KJ's here!" Soda yelled from the living room.

The bathroom door opened and Tia came out of the bathroom from changing out of her grass staind clothes.

"What time are you gonna be home?" Darry asked.

"Not sure." Tia said glancing at the clock, it was almost nine "Midnight probably, if i'll be any later, I'll give you a call"

Darry nodded, she knew he would like to go to Buck's the hear the news about the Socs, but he had to be up early tomorrow to work. She said her goodbyes, grabbed her jacket and walked out to KJ's car. She got in the passengers side and gave him a light kiss.

"Dally left a while ago, he said he'd meet us there." Tia said as KJ put his car into drive.

"Any idea what the Socs are up to?" KJ asked.

"No idea." Tia said sighing, she knew whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Tia could feel the tension in the room as soon as her and KJ got there. She saw Dally talking to Tim quietly at the other end of the room. She looked around the room, recognizing most of the faces. Dally, Tim, Curly, Buck, Kent (the leader of the Brumly boys) and a few other well known Hoods and JD's from around. Her and KJ sat on an armchair and waited.

Tia was watching Dally's face intently, hoping to get a hint of what was going on. He looked cold, as always, but by the look in his eyes, she could tell he was pissed off. When Tim and Dally finished their conversation Dally came over to where Tia and KJ were and sat down on the couch next to them.

"The Socs have started again." Tim announced.

"Last night Kent's brother was jumped by a group of Socs, then this afternoon, Wade was jumped by another group of Socs." Tim explained.

Tia had met Wade quite a few times, an older Hood, tough as nails he was. One of the best fighters she had ever seen, thats why he was Tims right hand man.

"The thing is they weren't just jumped, the Socs took them."


	4. Wait

"What do you mean 'taken'?" Tia asked breaking the heavy silence in the room.

"My brother was out last night with one of his buddies. They were in our territory, but that didn't stop the Socs. A carload of six pulled up. Four worked at getting my brother into their car while the other two kept his buddy back. As soon as they got him in the car, they all got in it and drove off. His buddy ran all the way back to my house, poor kid was a nervous wreck." Kent explained, his eyes cold with hatred for the Socs who took his brother.

"What about Wade?" Tia asked Tim "I wouldn't be surprised if he could take on half a dozen Socs by himself."

"Wade was out alone, walking home from some party he had been at all night. Curly was coming up the street when he saw a car pull in front of Wade, six Socs got out and beat a hung-over Wade senseless before dragging him into the car. By the time Curly reached him he was already in the car." Tim said.

His voice sounded tired, the worry lines on his face made him looks years older then he really was. I felt bad, I knew him and Wade were close buddies.

"Have you heard anything from the Socs?" One of the other guys there asked.

"Not a word." Tim replied, his tone full on anger. "We have no idea where the Socs took them or what the hell they are doing to them"

"We can't go to the fuzz, it would just be our word against theirs and we all know how well that would work." Dally pointed out bitterly.

"I know, I know. I don't want anyone to walk alone, ever. If you've got a blade, carry it and stay in our territory." TIm replied "Other then that, the only thing to do is wait."

* * *

"I think I know what the Socs are doing." KJ said once him and Tia got back into his car.

"What do ya mean?" Tia asked, glancing at the clock 11:10.

"The Socs aren't just jumping random Greasers, they are jumping the ones who a lot of people actually give a damn about. I mean Kent is extremely close with his brother, who is a really good kid, a lot of people like him. I know that Kent would do anything to get him back." KJ explained.

Tia thought about it for a minute, he was right.

"I get what you're saying. I mean, you'd think if they were just taking Greasers at random, they wouldn't have bothered taking Wade who would put up a hell of a fight." Tia said biting her lip.

But they did take Wade. Because him and Tim were extremely close, they had wanted to get to Tim. She glanced over at KJ who was watching her, a painful look in his eyes. She knew what he was thinking, that they might try and take her. She knew the idea was silly, she never ever went anywheres by herself. She was always either the gang or KJ and anywheres she hung out was always packed with Greasers, Hoods and JDs.

"Don't even think they would take me. You know they'd never have the chance." Tia told him soothingly. "I'm more worried about Dally, I wouldn't be surprised if they were stupid enough to try and take him."

KJ sighed and started the car. She didn't get it, they would never try and take Dally because it wouldn't do anything to him or those around him. Everyone knew Dally could take anything and come out fine. If the Socs wanted to hurt Dally, they would take someone close to him and the only person close to Dallas Winston, is Tia.

* * *

They drove to the nearest DQ and each got a milkshake. They walked back to the car and got in.  
  
"When do you think we're gonna hear from the Socs?" Tia asked KJ.  
  
"I dunno, it probably won't be that long. Taking Greasers is one thing, but keeping them in one place would be a whole 'nother thing. I mean, just keeping em quiet would be an all time job." KJ explained before taking a long drink from his milkshake.  
  
"But what is the point of kidnapping Greasers?" Tia asked, still trying to figure this whole thing out.  
  
"I think it's just to show us that they have the power." KJ said after thinking about it for a minute. "I mean, we did beat them in the rumble, so I am thinking they want to make a statement by showing us they can still do whatever they want."  
  
Soon after that, KJ drove Tia home. She gave him another kiss and told him told to worry about her before going into the house.  
  
She shut the door behind her and turned around to see Darry was still up.  
  
"Whats up?" Tia asked tossing her jacket on the couch, something didn't seem right.  
  
He looked up to meet her eyes. The look on his face almost made Tia jump back. She hadn't seen that look since the week Pony ran away with Johnny.  
  
"Soda," He started then cleared his throat before starting again "Soda didn't come home from work"  



	5. Soda

"What?" It was the only word Tia could choke out.

"He got off work at 7, Steve was working until 11, but said he saw him leave. He never came home." Darry explained.

Tia just stood there for a second, taking in the information. The Socs have him, she knew it.

"I know what happened." Tia said quietly.

"You do?" Darry asked sharply.

"It's the Socs. They took Kent's Brother last night and Wade earlier today. I would bet my life on it they got Soda too." Tia told him walking over to where he was sitting.

"Are you sure it was the Socs who took them all?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, positive." Tia replied sadly.

Seeing Darry like this made Tia's stomach twist in pain. His family had been through enough, Darry shouldn't have to put up with this, Tia thought. With his shoulders sagging, he wouldn't meet Tia's eyes. She couldn't think of anything to say to him to try and take the hurt away. Instead she sat on the arm on the chair and hugged him. He leaned into her hug, greatful that she was there with him.

"We'll get him back, I promise we'll get him back soon." Tia whispered.

* * *

Tia groaned when she heard Pony moving around in the kitchen, she knew if he was up that meant she had to get up for school. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was still in what she had worn last night, jeans and a white tanktop. She stood up and stumbled into the kitchen.  
  
"G'morning." Tia mumbled, pooring herself a glass of chocolate milk.  
  
She looked over at Pony who was eating at the table. The look on his face was distant and dull. She knew Darry must have told him what happened with Soda before leaving for work.  
  
"Don't worry, kid. We'll get him back, we'll get him back real soon." She told him what she had told Darry.  
  
"I sure hope so." Pony said sighing.  
  
They ate breakfast in silence, Tia had just finished changing when Dally's car pulled up. Dally had been driving Pony and Tia to school pretty much every day. Tia wasn't sure why, but she didn't ask because it sure as hell beat taking the bus.  
  
Tia got in the back seat, Pony got in the passengers seat. Dally knew somethings was up by the look on Pony's face. He glanced back at Tia for an explanation.  
  
"They took Soda last night." Tia told him quietly.  
  
Dally cursed as he started up the car and floored the gas. He dropped Pony off at his school first then drove Tia to her's. On the short drive there, Tia told Dally what Darry had told her last night.  
  
"The Socs are taking things to far, I am personally gonna beat the tar out of every single one of them if they keep this up." Dally stated, pulling up in front of the school.  
  
"Not unless if I get to them first." Tia informed him, getting out of the car. "See ya."

* * *

The morning passed quickly, as usual, Tia wasn't paying attention in class. Instead of napping, she watched all of the Socs in her classes. All of the guys had the same smug look on their faces. Like they knew something no one else did.  
  
At lunch, Tia and Lisa went with a big group of friends to the convinence store about 20 minutes away from the school. It was the hang out for all of the kids from both schools (the jr.high and the highschool) at lunch time.  
  
Tia bought a coke and joinged her group who were sitting under one of the trees next to the parking lot. A car load of older Socs from the highschool pulled up and parked close by. She recognized some of them from the rumble, they recognized her too.  
  
"Well if it isn't Dallas Winstons toy." One said walking over, his group followed.  
  
Tia just rolled her eyes and held her tongue, everyone knew she was really close with Dally, some people just took it as a different type of close then what it really was. She always felt a hit of guilt for KJ, he knew nothing like that was going on with her and Dally. He handled all of the comments and sneers about her and Dally really well too. But she still wished people would just stop it.  
  
"Does your house seem a bit...emptier then usual." Another asked her, the smile on his face made her sick.  
  
Her temper flared and she shotup and went towards the group of Socs. She went right up to the one who had made the last comment. He was a good few inches taller then her, but she didn't back down.  
  
"I swear to God before this is all over and done with I'm gonna make you wish you'd never been born." Tia stated.  
  
"Is that so?" He asked, his tone amused.  
  
"Yes, it is." Tia replied, giving him a cool glare.  
  
Even though she felt like slugging him right then and there. She knew it was a bad idea, he had 4 buddies with him and even though her friends would back her if a fight started, they Socs were bigger and would end up doing most of the damage. The Soc leaned in close and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Dallas should keep a close eye on his play thing. I'm sure he wouldn't want anything to happen to it."  



	6. Call

Malara - hugz! YOU'RE AWESOME!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you for the review! And I am sorry about the whole first person, third person thing. To be honest with you, my grammar sucks, but I will try and pay closer attention to it. Thanks again!

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I just started highschool so I have been extremely busy, but I will be updating regularly again now.

* * *

Tia hadn't bothered going back to school after lunch, she was still pissed about the Soc.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Buck said opening the door.

"Shouldn't you have gone to school?" Tia asked him raising an eyebrow.

Buck chuckled and let her in. She walked into the living room to find Dally watching tv.

"What the hell are you doing outta school?" He demanded.

"Nice to see you too." Tia said sarcasticly and sat down on the couch. "I was talking to some super Soccies at lunch and I was too pissed to go back to school."

Buck sat down on the couch too, but was smart enough not to sit too close to Tia.

"Tia, I swear to God if you got in another fight..." Dally started.

"As much as I would have likely to smash his ugly face into the ground, I resisted the urge." Tia told him rolling her eyes.

"Guess there is a first for everything." Dally replied "What he say?"

"He's a Soc, just a bunch of crap." Tia said, not wanting Dally to know it had been about him.

Dally watched her, hoping to see if he could tell if she was lying or not. As usual, her face was smooth and emotionless, the only hint that something might be wrong was the fact she wouldn't meet him eyes.

"Well you did the right thing, starting a fight woulda been suicide." Dally said after a few moments.

* * *

"How'd school go?" Darry asked once he got home, just like he did everyday.

"Boring." Tia replied, just as she did everyday.

Darry didn't ask any further questions, he knew he wouldn't get much for answers, Tia didn't like talking about boring things and to her, school was at the top of that list.

Dally gave her an amused glance from the other side of the room. She ignored it until Darry went into the kitchen, she stuck her tongue out at Dally and hoped he wouldn't say anything about her skipping school.

"Dally, heard anything about the Socs?" Darry called from the kitchen.

That had been the first thing Pony had asked when Dally picked him up from school.

"Not a word." Dally replied "I'm sure we'll hear from em soon though. Me and Shepard are giving them another couple days. If we still don't hear nothing we're gonna work over every single Soc we find until we get our boys back."

"And what if they take you too?" Darry asked leaning his head into the living room.

"I'd like to see them try." Dally said cracking his knuckles.

* * *

They ate supper in heavy silence, Two-Bit and Steve joined them and for once, Two-Bit was short of one liners and wise cracks.. Tia thought about asking Pony to go for a run with her, she knew it would do them both some good. She figured that Darry wouldn't want Pony being out after dark so she thought better of it.  
  
After cleaning up the kitchen they all sat around and watched tv. Darry are slipping in and out of sleep on the arm chair, he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Tia wasn't really paying attention to whatever was on the tv, she kept thinking about Soda and the Socs, what they did to him, if he was okay, when would she see his carefree smile again? What frightened her the most was the thought of the Socs breaking Soda, then she would never see his carefree smile again.  
  
She was so deep in thought, she jumped when the phone rang. Darry shot out of his chair and picks up the phone.  
  
"Hullo?" He asked in his deep husky voice.  
  
Tia watched him, his face looked dead serious, he hung up the phone about 15 seconds later.  
  
"Darry?" Tia asked, getting off the couch and going to him.  
  
"That was Paul." Darry said slowly.  
  
The name wrang a bell, Tia remembered it was the Socs who used to be friends with Darry.  
  
"They've got Soda, they said we've got to go get him if we want him." Darry explain while grabbing his jacket.  
  
Everyone else shot up out of their seats and made for the door.  
  
"No." Darry stated "Pony, Johnny, you two are staying here, it might be a trap and I don't want either of you to get grabbed."  
  
Tia glanced in their direction, the look on their faces were disappointment, but she knew Darry was right.  
  
"Same goes for you, Tia." Darry said firmly.  
  
"No, I am going." Tia replied, meeting his eyes, she was not going to hide, not after the Socs taking Soda.  
  
"Like hell you are." Dally said shoving past her, knocking her back into the arm chair. "I bet my life on it that its a trap, I know they wannna take you next so this sure as hell would be a perfect time. You are not going there where who knows how many Socs will be waiting."  
  
Dally's tone was sharp and cold, him being so rough with her was not surprising, he was always like that with everyone when he was angry. She sighed and knew if he wanted to go she'd end up getting her head beat in first and with school tomorrow, she really didn't feel like it.  
  
"We'll be back as soon as we can." Darry yelled as he headed out the door.

* * *

Dally glanced at the clock in Darry's truck, 11:12. Him and Darry were in the front with Steve and Two-Bit in the back. They had swung by Tim's house before heading to the address Paul had given Darry. Dally glanced in the rearview mirror and saw two cars following them, packed with members of Tim's outfit.  
  
They drove for a good 20 minutes before Darry pulled up to a small park. They four guys got out of their truck and so did Shepard's outfit once they parked their cars.  
  
"Over there!" Steve yelled pointing to the basketball court.  
  
Everyone ran for it, as they got closer, they could see from the light of a streetlight that there was a crumpled shape on the ground. Steve reached him first and rolled him over to reveal an unconcious Soda.  
  
"Soda, buddy, it's okay, we're here." He said, glad to see Soda was breathing.  
  
They rest of the guys got there and Darry was on the ground next to him in a second. Two-Bit got out his knife to cut the rope around Soda's wrists and ankles. Darry picked up his brother and carried him back to the truck in silence. Once he put Soda in the trucks backseat, he turned on the ceiling light to get a better look at his face.  
  
Sodas whole face was an ashen shade of grey, his lips were cracked and bleeding, he had a hefty bruise on his cheek bone and a cut on his scalp. Dally climbed in the passengers side and leaned back to get a better look at Soda.  
  
He jumped when Soda groaned. Soda opened his eyes and it took them a couple seconds to adjust.  
  
"Darry?" He asked, his voice painfully dry.  
  
"It's me, little buddy, don't worry you're safe." Darry said pushing Soda's hair out of his eyes.  
  
"No..." Soda croaked, a look of panic in his eyes. "It was a trap."  
  
"What?" Dally asked. "There ain't no Socs around here, don't worry."  
  
What Soda said next, made Dally's blood go cold  
  
"The house...they're at the house."  
  



	7. Blades

"Jeeze, Dally!" Tim yelled as Dally took a corner on two wheels. "Try not to get us killed, will ya?"

Dally wasn't listening to him, the only thing on his mind was getting to Tia as fast as he could. He was glad that Tim had agreed to let Dally drive his car, Dally wanted control right then, mainly because he couldn't remember the last time he had ever been this scared. He risked a glance in the rearview mirror and saw that Darry's truck and the other car was close behind. Please god, let Tia be alright, he thought and kept his foot to the floor.

* * *

"Don't worry, Pony. I'm sure Darry will be back anytime with Soda." Tia told a very nervous looking Pony.

He nodded glumly, but could not rid himself of the knot of nerves in his stomach.

"Go get some sleep, I'll wake ya up when they get home." Tia told him.

"Promise?" Pony asked.

"Promise." Tia replied.

Pony went into his room as Tia went and got a blanket for Johnny, who was sound asleep in the armchair. Once she had the blanket over Johnny, she turned off all of the lights except for the one outside and flopped down on the couch.

She awoke when she heard footsteps coming up the front walk, still drowsy with sleep she rubbed her eyes, but could see nothing through the darkness. She thought it was the boys coming home, but froze, there should only be 6 sounds of footsteps. She could hear at least 10, she slowly sat up and swung her legs off the couch. She didn't even get the chance to wake up Johnny before the screen door flew open and a good dozen Socs piled into the house. It took them a matter of moments to find the lightswitch, the change of light burned Tia's eyes. She knew right away that the Socs had used Soda to lure the guys away.

"She's in here!" One yelled as soon as he saw her.

Tia glanced around, all of her exits were blocked. Johnny, woken up by the noise looked frightening and tried to shrink into the chair.

"What the..." Pony asked coming out of his bedroom, but stopped at the sight of so many Socs in his house.

Tia reached into her back pockets and got her blades out, she knew the three of them didn't have a chance against this many Socs. All she had to do was last long enough for the guys to get home. Please god, let them get here soon, she thought and stood up to face her challenge.

* * *

Dally slammed on the brakes, quickly shut off the car and flew into the house. The house was dark and he reached for the light switch. He prayed that he would see Tia, peacefully asleep on the couch. He felt ice travel through his veins at what he did see. Chairs, tables, lamps, were all knocked over. He bent down slowly and picked up two blades lying inthe middle of the floor, Tia's two blades.

Darry came into the house carrying Soda and layed him gently down on the couch.

"Were too late." Dally said quietly.

"Pony? Johnny?" Darry called out.

A loud noise came from inside the bathroom. Darry ran to the bathroom door with was being kept shut by a chair until the door handle. He pushed the chair out of the way and pushed the door open. He saw Pony and Johnny sitting on the bathroom floor, their hands bound behind their backs and tape over their mouths. With Steve and Two-Bits help, Darry got the two boys out of the bathroom and untied. Pony and Johnny had obviously put up a fight. Pony's lip was bleeding heavily once they got the tape off, Johnny's wrist was swelled up, either sprained or broken.

"They took her, didn't they?" Pony asked as soon as he saw the Soda was there and alright.

Darry nodded, so full of emotion, that he couldn't talk.

Dally hadn't said a word, he should have known it had been a trap, how could he have been so stupid? He looks at Tia's blades closely, he could see blood on the edges of both of them, he prayed it wasn't her blood.

"What happened?" Tim asked coming into the house.

"They took her, those-" Dally said every dirty word her knew "took her"


	8. Defeated

Tia knew she'd lost the battle as she got dragged out the door. She quit struggling, trying to catch her breath to make one final stand when they reached the car.

"Get the door." One of the Socs said once they reached one of the cars.

Tia quickly evaluated her situation, it was now or never. There were only 5 Socs there with her, the rest were getting into the other cars. She had two big ones on either side of her, who had a hold of her arms, she recognized them all from the rumble. One Soc was already on the other side of the car getting into the driver's seat. One opened the door and started to get into the back seat. She quickly jumped up and kicked the car door as hard as she could, the Socs foot was still on the outside of the car and the sound of him cursing filled the air.

With her two captors surprised, she twisted her arms free and bolted. She didn't look back, she just took off running. She could hear several sets of feet pouding the pavement behind her. She was already out of breath from struggling and knew that they would catch her. She lengthened her stride and pressed on, if only she could make it to Tim's house, a few blocks away. Although he wasn't there, she knew his family and they would let her stay there till the Socs buggered off. Her thoughts were cut short by a Soc jumping on her once he got close enough. He caught her around the waist and slammed her to the ground. Her hands weren't quick enough to break her fall, the side of her head hit the pavement and painfully scrapped up the side of her face.

Tia lay there, cursing, as the rest of the Socs caught up. She lay there on the cold pavement, knowing she was defeated.

"What the hell were you doing letting her go?" The Soc who had tackled her yelled.

"Paul, we didn't let her go! She kicked the car door in on Cory's leg and bolted!" Another one yelled back.

She remembered the name Paul, she should have known he would have been around here. A kick to her rib cage surprised a yell from here. She clutched her stomach and kept her eyes closed. Her face still felt like it was on fire.

"Paul! Lay off it! Go get the car and bring it over here." A deep voice yelled.

She flinched when someone pushed her hair away from her bleeding face.

"You're not going to try that again are you?" The same voice who had told Paul to get the car said quietly.

Tia didn't reply, she was too focused on breathing. Once Paul got back with the car she felt herself being lifted off the pavement and placed into the back seat of the car. She was laying down, but she knew her head was on someones lap, as were her legs. She tried to sit up, but couldn't. She cracked her eyes open to see a blonde Soc watching her.

"Cory, did you bring the needles?" The blonde Soc asked.

"Yup." He replied, tossing him a bag from the front seat.

Tia watched as the Soc opened the bag and took out a needle and a small bottle. He filled the needle and reached for Tia's arm. She resisted, but already weakened, she couldn't put up much of a fight. After a few second she felt her eyes grow heavy and her vision started to blur. She tried to fight it, but it overtook her. As she passed into an unnatural sleep, she could have sworn she heard the blonde Soc whisper "I'm sorry" as she zoned out.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" An angry voice invaded her unnatural sleep.

She glanced around and recognized her old house, she knew the voice all too it well. It was the drunken slurrs of her father.

"I stayed the night at a friends house." She heard her weak voice reply.

"Probably a guys house, no doubt." Her father sneered, coming into the kitchen.

"No, she's a friend from school." Tia replied, not going any closer to her father.

"Don't lie to me girl. I've heard all the stories around you hanging around with guys all the time doing God knows what." Her father spat.

Tia knew argueing with him would do no good, he was too drunk. Instead she tried to inch towards the hall where she would be able to get to the refuge of her bedroom.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" He father yelled coming towards her.

She continued walking, but his callused hand grabbed her arm and jerked her towards him.

"Don't you ever be disrespectful towards me you worthless little punk. You're not worth the trouble to make." He yelled and shoved her backward against the stove.

He wouldn't leave it at that, she felt his fist connect painfully with her cheek. Her hand went to her face and she turned her shoulder towards him to block any other hits. He grabbed a hold of her shoulder and pulled her away from the counter, shoving her against the fridge and grabbed a hold of her neck.

"Look at me, damnit!" He yelled as she looked anywheres but at him.

She gasped for air as he increased pressure, knowing she needed air despretly, she looked up at him. She hated what she saw, he had the exactly same eyes that she did. His face was wrinkled, aged before his time. As her eyes welled up with tears from the lack of air and the emotion, he let go.

"Weak." He sneered, as she collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. "Just like your mother."

With that he landed a good kick to her shoulder, knocking her to the ground. Sprawled out on her stomache, he landed another kick to her neck and another to her rib cage before storming out the room. Tia laid on the floor, gasping for air for quite some time. Once she had her pain under control, she slowly got up with the help of a chair and slowly made her way out of the house.

As much as she hated it, she knew there was only one place to go this late at night. She walked a few blocks before coming to an older house which still had its lights on. She climbed up the stairs and knocked lightly at the door. A tall well built guy opened the door. He had greased back brown hair and brown eyes to match. A sly grin and a devious look entered his eyes when he saw her.

"Hey baby." He said smoothly.

She looked up at Benj, he then saw the bruise starting on her face and the way that she was clutching her rib cage.

"Your dad?" He asked, he was used to seeing her knocked around by her father.

"Yeah." Tia said quietly.

He moved out the way so that she could come in.

"Evan, your sister's here!" Benj called out and led the way into the living room.


	9. Dreamings

"Can someone give me a ride home?" Cory asked taking the icepack off of his swelling ankle.

"I'm staying here for the night." Mitch said pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Why?" Paul asked suspiciously, as it was Paul's apartement.

"Because I don't trust you." Mitch replied bluntly.

Another Soc there could tell there was a lot of tension between the two and didn't want to stick around, so he offered Cory a drive home. Mitch found the bag with the needles and bottles in it before going into one of the bedrooms. He looked at the two Hoods laying on the floor, ontop of some blankets, beginning to stir. He clenched his teeth as he gave them both a shot to keep them sleeping. Mitch didn't know why he had agreed to this in the first place. He hadn't even been around the week of the rumble, but even though Paul was his cousin, he could beat him senseless if he chickened out of this.

He checked on the young girl in the other bedroom before calling it a night. He watched her for a second, he could see she was breathing heavy and had the blanket clenched in her fist. He sighed and felt the hot guilt in his stomache. She was too young to be involved in this. He had tried to convince Paul against taking her, he told him to take Dallas Winston instead, he was more well known. But no, Paul wanted her. Claimed that it would be a way to get to all of the greasers. He shut the door and saw that Pauls bedroom door was already shut. He layed down on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Benj, get her an icepack." Evan said when he saw her walk into the living room. 

She sat down on the couch next to her brother who sighed and shook his head at the sight of her bruised face. She glanced around to see about a dozen other guys around the room. Most hadn't even noticed when she got there, they were used to seeing Evan's baby sister showing up.

"C'mon." Benj said reaching a hand down to help her up.

She felt her throat get tight and she glanced at her brother, he nodded and looked away from her. She sighed and stiffly got up and let herself be led upstairs by Benj. She still remembered the day when her brother told her Benj would be asking her out and she better say yes or he would beat the tar out of her. That was two years ago and have been going out since. She sat down on the bed felt Benj sit down behind her. He gently pushed her hair away from her face and laid the icepack on her already dark bruise.

Although the ice helped her face, she was stiff as a board as she heard him breathing close to her ear. She felt him pulling back her hair and he started kissing her neck. She flinched with pain as his hand ran over her rib cage.

"He kicked you again?" Benj asked quietly.

She nodded and bit her lip, not trusting her voice. He stood up, picked her up and layed her down in the middle of the bed. He got ontop of her, a knee on either side and slowly rolled up her shirt to reveal dark bruises starting. She shivered as he put the icepack on there next. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She felt the icepack slide off, but he didn't care. She could feel his rough hands on her stomach and he went back to kissing her neck. She bit her lip again to keep herself from crying, she hated the way his skin felt against hers. He moved down to her stomach and began kissing that. She felt him fiddling with the button at the top of her jeans which he had begun doing more and more often.

"Benj, no..." Her voice cracked as she said it.

"Shhh, you'll like it, I promise." He said and continued.

"No, Benj, seriously stop." She said sitting up to just have him push her back down.

The button was undone and the zipper was down and she could feel her jeans being tugged down.

"No!" She yelled this time and got her blade out of her pocket, opened and up to his throat.

"I swear to God I will." She said as he slowly got up.

"Alright, alright, put that thing away." He said quietly.

"Go to hell." She said, painfully getting off the bed.

She slammed the door behind her and stormed downstairs. She ran smack into her brother at the bottom of the stairs.

"What with all the yelling?" He asked coldly.

"Nothing." She said shoving past him.

He grabbed her arm and shoved her against the wall.

"Don't you walk away from me." He said as she struggled to breathe from the pain of her ribs.

"I'm going home." She said meeting his eyes.

He glanced up to see Benj coming slowly down the stairs. He imediately know that once again, Tia had been giving Benj a hard time. He felt a slight rush of panic, knowing that Benj had told him before that if Tia gave him much more trouble, he would leave and join their opposing gang.

"No you're not." He said firmly. "Quit being such a spoiled brat and go back upstairs."

He let go of her, but she immediately made a run for the door. Like hell she was going back upstairs. Evan grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her towards him until he could get the other hand around her neck. He called her every filthy name he knew as he tightened his grip.

Tia gasped for air, but knew he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. There was only one thing left to do. She felt her closed blade still clenched in her fist. She quickly opened it and slashed the arm holding her throat. He let out a cry of pain and let go of her. She didn't waste a second and ran out the door.


	10. Run

"I sure as hell don't wanna be the one to tell KJ." Steve mumbled as they all sat around the house.

Pony and Johnny sat on either side of Darry asleep as it was quite late. Tim Shepard had stuck around too after sending the rest of his gang home. Dally stood, leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. He couldn't remembering ever feeling so angry yet so scared. He opened and closed Tia's switch blade in his hand as he tried to think of what to do.

"Do you think they'll do anything to her?" Two-Bit asked quietly.

"No, they are just doing this to scare us, to get back at us." Darry stated.

Tim glanced up, but Darry wouldn't meet his eyes. He was just as protective of Tia as the rest of the guys there and he knew that the Socs were cruel and heartless at time. He didn't want to think about what might happen to Tia.

"I'll kill them." Dally hissed "If they so much as lay a hand on her, I'll slit every last one of their throats."

"Before you start your all out blood bath, just give them a little bit of time. We might be able to compromise with them." Tim pointed out.

Dally shut Tia's blade and stuck it in his pocket.

"Where ya going?" Tim asked.

"KJ's." Dally stated.

"Don't worry, I'll watch him." Tim told Darry as he ran out the door after Dally.

* * *

As Tia's body layed motionless on the floor of the cold apartment, her vivid dreams continued. 

She ran a good 3 blocks before she collasped on the sidewalk, gasping for air. She layed on her side and clutched her rib cage as small amounts of air slowly entered her lungs. After a few minutes, her raspy breathing was coming slightly easier, but the pain was not lessening. She thought her situation through in her head.

There was no way she could go near Benj or Evan for quite a while without getting the tar beat out of her. She couldn't stay out for risk of getting caught by her gang or one of the opposing gangs. She slowly got up and began her painful walk back home. She prayed that her dad would be asleep or passed out when she got there.

She saw the familiar house and quietly walked to the back. She pushed open her bedroom window and climb in. The room was pitch black, but she easily knew her way around. She climbed into her small bed and pulled up the blankets, within seconds she was out cold.

* * *

Tim stopped his car in front of KJ's house and they both got out of the car. It was quite late at night, but he knew it was best if KJ found out from them then tomorrow morning from someone else. Dally knocked/pounded the door. After a few minutes the outside light came on and an older man opened the door. 

"I'm sorry for waking you up, but we need to see KJ. It's an emergency." Dally explained as politely as he could.

KJ's dad looked him over and sighed before going back into the house. A few minutes later the door opened again to show a sleepy KJ, lacking a shirt and still trying to do up his jeans.

"My dad said there were two scary looking hooligans out here looking for me." He said in a mocking tone.

"They took her." Dally stated.

"What?" KJ whispered, the playful smile on his face was gone.

"They took Tia barely an hour ago." Dally replied.

* * *


	11. Cornered

Mitch woke up the next morning to the sound of voices. He opened his eyes and saw Paul, Cory and 5 other Socs sitting around talking.

"G'morning sleeping beauty." Cory said, when he saw Mitch was awake.

Mitch didn't reply as he sat up. He hadn't slept enough, his head still felt heavy, but it quickly cleared as he remembered what had happened the night before.

"We're letting go of one of the hoods." Paul stated.

"Let the girl go." Mitch replied.

"No, the hoods were just taken as a warning, she is the one we need to hold onto. She is their weakness." Paul explained coldly.

"She's just a girl." Mitch managed to stammer out after a brief loss of words.

"Not going soft on me, are ya?" Paul mocked.

"No." Mitch shot back and got up off the couch.

Paul ignored Mitch and proceeded to explain the rest of the plans to the Socs. They were going to take Wade (Tim's right hand man) with them that night, go to one of the greasers hang outs and taunt them a bit.

"If we go to their territory, we are gonna be out numbered." Cory pointed out.

"Oh that won't be a problem, we just let them know if they mess with us, we will mess with their precious girl." Paul replied smugly.

Mitch swallowed hard when Paul said that. He did not want that on his conscience, he didn't even know her name, but he felt a strange urge to protect her.

* * *

Tia's eyes cracked open, she expected to see her usual room at her house. Instead she peered around a very unknown environnement. The morning light streaming through the window on the backwall was blinding. She slowly sat up and her head felt like a million pounds. She moved her hand to push her hair out of her eyes and could feel dried blood on the side of her face. 

She remember now, the socs, the running, getting caught, then her dreams. She laid back down and could feel a sharp pain in her side. Paul had kicked her, glory it hurt now. She closed her eyes and was out like a light again. A few minutes later Mitch opened the door and saw she was still sleeping peacefully. Paul had told him to give her another shot, she he didn't have the heart to.

* * *

As soon as Tia's eyes closed, her dreams started again. She was in her living room, it was after a rodeo and she had just gotten out of the shower. She was thinking about how she had seen her brother watching her there, he had looked so angry, but couldn't do a thing as there was a huge crowd around her. She ran her fingers through her wet hair, trying to get the knots out. She was in her pjs, boxer shorts and a tank top. She double checked the lock on the door and sighed before going back to watch TV. She didn't know where her dad was, she hadn't seen him for a few days now. 

She sprawled out on the couch and was just dozing off to sleep when she felt a fire on her knee cap and a yelling voice jerking her from her peace.

"You no-good, selfish, free-loading bitch!" It was the angry slurrs of her father.

She gasped in pain as she saw her father had broken a bottle over her knee. It was bleeding heavily and she could see glass was still in it. She just sat there for a second, not sure what to do, oblivious to her fathers rage.

"I'm talking to you!" He screamed, slapping her across the face.

She looked into his eyes, the same eyes her brother had, the same eyes she had. She never felt so empty inside and she choked back a sob. She stood up and shoved past her dad. She grabbed her shoes and her stuck her blades in the back of her shorts waist band. She hobbled out the door and slammed it behind her, still hearing him screaming. She shivered as she walked down the walk way, still only in her shorts and tank-top. She didn't look back as she turned off her street and started walking towards her nearest friends house, a good 45 minute walk away.

She glanced down at her knee and gulped as she tried to keep a grip on the pain. She gritted her teeth and told herself to just keep walking. She knew she'd have to walk through the middle of town to get to her friend's house, she was just listening hard, ready to hide if she recognized her brothers car. She had been walking for 15 minutes when she could tell someone was following her. She glanced over her shoulder to see members of her brothers gang following her.

She gulped, she knew where some were, the rest couldn't be far. She turned a sharp corner and ran smack into her brother. He knew her too well, he knew how she liked to try to lose followers.

"Thalia, fancy meeting you here." Evan said, sarcasticly.

She turned to run, but smacked in Benj. Before she knew it, the whole gang was closing in.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Mitch asked Paul who was walking towards the bedroom door. 

"The girl, when I kicked her yesterday, I think I might have cracked some ribs. I want to check." Paul said without turning around, opening the bedroom door.

Mitch got up and followed him. He leaned in the doorway and watched Paul kneel down next to her. He clenched his jaw as he watched Paul push up her shirt, even from there he could see a large dark bruise.

"Go get some ice." Paul said quietly.

Mitch was going to point out that it wouldn't do much good now, but decided against it. He was just wrapping the ice in a towel when he heard a gut wrenching yell come from the bedroom.

* * *

Tia made a grab for her blades, but her brother lunged at her. She dodge akwardly out of the way and almost fell over. She felt something twist painfully in her ankle, but she regained her balanced. He took a swing at her, she ducked the landed an elbow to his stomache. He had been expecting this and grabbed her by the back of the neck, smashing her face into his knee. She fell down and dropped her blades.

She blinked a few times, trying to regain her vision. She saw her blade a few feet away and tried to reach it. Evan saw what she was doing and quickly brought a heavy boot down on her fingers. She recoiled her arm and groaned in pain. She lay curled on the ground, not wanting to stay there for long, but in too much pain to fight. No. She had to stay on her feet, at least then she could keep distance. She tried getting up, but Evan pushed her back down.

He knelt down in front of her and grabbed her face to make her look at him. Scared green eyes met its cold twins. She wanted to cry, but had to stop herself. She couldn't cry infront of all of these guys.

"Why..." She managed to choke out.

"Benj, take her." Evan said sighing and got up.

She felt Benjs hand take her arm and begin to hoist her up.

"No!" The tone of her voice even surprised herself.

She jerked herself free of Benj's grip and climbed painful to her feel to face her brother. He towered over her, but she looked him in the eye.

"What?" Evan demanded, his tone dangerous.

"No." She restated.

He grabbed her and slapped her face. She wanted to hit him back. She wanted to get her hands around his neck and squeeze till her knuckles popped. She wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her. She was in too much pain and couldn't do anything except keep level with his eyes.

"Look at this." Evan held out his arm so she could see where were had cut him. "Guess it would be fair to return the favor."

He grabbed her arm, but she fought his grip.

"Evan, please don't, no." She pleaded with him once she got her arm free, she started backing up but she ran into Benj.

"Grab her arms." Evan ordered.

Benj had a hold of her arms in a second and held her out to face Evan. She squirmed, but knew she was caught. She started to panick, she hated not being able to move. She finally gave up and went limp in Benj's arms.


	12. Cry

Tia saw Benj hand her brother one of her blade. He flipped it open and she felt her blood go cold. The panick in her stomache made her feel like throwing up, but her tight throat stopped her.

"I've done everything for you and this is how to repay me?" Evan waved the cut on his arm in front of her face once more.

Tia felt her temper flare once more. She politely told her brother where we could go and what he could do, by himself. She had hit a cord, his nostrils flared and his eyes blazed. He lunged forward and grabbed the back of her neck, putting his face close to her ear.

"You'll learn the rules, my rules, sooner or later." He hissed into her ear.

She felt her switch blades cold metal push against her stomache. She shut her eyes and clamped her teeth, preparing herself for more pain. She felt the sharp metal enter her flesh and she cried out. She prayed to pass out, she couldn't take the pain anymore, she just wanted it to stop.

As he made the cut bigger, she cried out with everything she had been holding in. Every cold look from her brother, every smack from her father, all of the hurt she had kept inside, she could feel it bleeding out of her. She finally couldn't take it anymore, and could feel tears rolling down her face. She let out a sob and let herself cry as the knife cut further.

"Shhhh." Evan whispered, dropping the knife.

He pulled her into a hug and she felt Benj let go of her arms. In her head she was screaming to push him back, run away and never go back. Instead she felt herself wrap her arms around her big brother and sob into his chest. She felt so safe even though he was the reason for most of her pain. She sobbed even harder, knowing this was the only from of safety she had ever known and was terrified to leave it.

* * *

Mitch dropped the ice on the floor and ran for the bedroom. He opened the door to see Paul holding the girl down with one arm and clenching his stomache with the other.

"She hit me!" He yelled when Mitch gave me a furious look.

Mitch pushed Paul out of the way and watched the girls eyes dart all over the room, but not focusing on him or Paul.

"She is hallucinating, its from the drugs." Mitch stated, he had read the lables, hallucinations were one of the many effects.

She was sitting up now and much to his shock, he could see she was crying. He didn't know why he did it, but he gentley pulled her into a hug. He felt her arms wrap about him and could hear her sobbing into his chest. Paul, still on the ground, watched all of this with a look of confusion on his face.

Mitch felt like crying himself, he was holding a girl who couldn't be much older then 16 or 17. She had been taken from everyone she loved in the middle of the night and drugged, just because of two gangs rivals. She shouldn't be there, she shouldn't even be involved.

She seemed to be quieting down and her sobs were lessening.

* * *

As Tia calmed down, she realized something wasn't right. She sniffed her brothers shirt and the usually smell of aftershave and hair oil didn't reach her nose. She smelt something else, some type of cologne. She slowly looked up into a concerned face.

He looked to be a few years older then she was, 18 or 19. He had kind dark eyes that looked back at her with concern. His dirty blonde hair was a little long and shaggy. She quickly realized that he was a Soc, the same Soc who had drugged her.

"You..." She croaked out and pushed away from him.

"Wait, please let me explain." The Soc started, but she cut him off.

"Why did you do this? You're going to wish you'd never been born by the end of this, I swear to God." She hissed as her voice cracked and she tried to get to her feet.

She stood for a few seconds before falling over, her legs too weak. Paul caught her, causing her to panick more.

"Oh not you too!" She groaned and stumbled towards the door.

Paul grabbed her, a little bit harder then he ment to and she panicked. She faught his grip, but she was still weak from the drugs. By now, the rest of the Socs were crowding around the door way, trying to see what all of the commotion was. Cory pushed through the group, a full needle in hand and knelt down next to Paul and Tia. He got a hold of one of her arms and gave her the shot.

"No..." Tia whispered as she felt herself drifting off. "Please...no"

Her eyes rolled back in her head, Mitch was still on the ground. He could feel a tug at his heart, the way she had sounded, the look of pure terror in her eyes. She reminded him of a caged animal, she wasn't as tough as she pretended to be.

* * *

It was much later that night and everyone was sitting around the house. Darry had invited KJ over for supper, who gratefully accept and was still there hanging out with them. Two-Bit had suggested a came of poker, but everyones spirits were low and no one really wanted to do anything. 

Dally was growing visibly more and more impatient. He cracked his knuckles for the millionth time that night and shifted around on the couch. The TV set was on, but no one was really watching it. Soda's face was lacking its usual smile as he leaned on the couch. He felt like all of this was his fault, even though Darry had assured him it wasn't. In the back of his head, the fact that they had left the house to get him lingered. If he hadn't been caught, Tia wouldn't have been left so defenseless.

Everyone almost jumped out of their skins when the phone rang. Darry walked into the kitchen and picked it up. A few seconds later he came back into the room, a stern look on his face.

"That was a friend of mine down at the Dingo. Apparently a few carloads of Socs showed up. They've got someone tied up in their backseat." Darry said quietly.

Dally and KJ shot up off of the couch and started pulling their shoes and jackets on.

"I am staying here with Soda, Pony and Johnny. I don't want them there if things get messy and I don't want to leave them here alone." Darry stated, Dally barely nodded in acknowledgement.

With that, Dally, KJ, Two-bit and Steve left the house and got into Dally's car. Usually when they were going to hunt for Socs, they were all yelling and happy. Now, they only had one thing on their mind and it weighed just as heavy on their hearts. Tia.


	13. Recap

At the request of windyday6, I decided to take a quick break from the story and do a character recap. I am only going over the characters that were not in the book because if you don't know who Dally is...well I don't know why'd you'd be reading my fanfic then. Here we go!

Greasers:

Tia: The main character, invented by me. She was found in the vacant lot by the gang back in my first story. She had ran away from home because of her brother's and her father. When her brother came looking for her, the gang helped her fight her brothers gang and they won.

Lisa: Tia's best friend, she met her in her first week of school and they have been good friend's ever since (not really a main character, but thought I should put her here anyway).

KJ: Lisa's brother, Tia's boyfriend.

Wade: He is a member of Shepards outfit. He is tough as nails and a great figher. Often refered to as Tim's right hand man and was taken by the Socs.

Kent: The leader of the brumly boys, his brother was taken by the Socs.

Socs:

Paul: Yes, I know he was in the book. Just incase if you forgot, he used to be good friends with Darry in highschool. Now he is the one who is really running the whole kidnapping.

Mitch: He is helping out with the kidnapping although he really doesn't want to. He was the one who gave Tia the needle when they first got her into the car. He is Paul's cousin, but they really do not get along well.

Cory: When they were taking Tia, she kicked the car door shut on his leg. He idolizes Paul and will do anything he asks.

Other:

Evan: He is Tia's older brother. Although he does love his sister, he has no respect for her and often uses her to his own benifits.

Benj: He is Evan's right hand man in their gang. He is tough and a good fighter. When Evan was trying to get him to join his gang, Benj mentioned that he is interested in Tia. Evan gave Benj his word that Tia would be all his. He threatened Tia and made her promise to say yes when Benj asked her.

Hmmm yes, I do believe that is everyone. If you have anymore questions, comments and/or suggestions. Please sumbit them with your review. Thanks:)

Sincerely,

SheElf'


	14. Out

With Dally driving, they got to the Dingo in record timing. As they were pulling in, Tim and his boys were already there walking towards the group of Socs. Dally slammed the car door and quickly walked towards the Socs, without a second of hesitation, he hit Paul with a right hook that would shatter most jaws. He would have jumped on him if Tim, KJ and Two-Bit wouldn't have gotten a hold of him.

"Now that isn't a very nice thing to do, Dallas." Paul said, laughing as he spat blood on the pavement.

"Where is she?" KJ demanded, giving Dally a minute to cool down.

"I have no idea who you're talking about." Paul replied smugly. "I do believe we have some of your trash though."

With that two Socs dragged Wade through the crowd and pushed him towards the Greasers. Still partially drugged and thoroughly beaten, it took two Greasers to keep him standing.

"We want Kent's brother back, and Thalia. Now." Tim replied, trying to keep his voice even.

"I'm sure we could arrange something for you to get your greasy boy back, but I think I'd like to keep the girl around a bit more. She is a sweet little thing, awfully hard to give up." Paul kept his eyes locked with Dally's, he knew he was hurting him.

"I swear to God if you lay a hand on her..." Dally began, but Paul cut him off.

"Now Dallas, can you answer one thing for me?" Paul drawled on. "Is there a story behind that tattoo she has? You know that once she has on her stomache, right under her right-" Before he could get the rest of it out, Dallas was on him. It took a dozen guys to pull the too of them apart. Even once he was off Paul, he was still yelling and cursing. 

"Get off me! I swear I will rip him apart!" Dally yelled and struggled.

"Temper temper Dallas!" Paul said, laughing and breathing heavily. "She is quite a girl, I can see why you are so attached to her, tough as nails she is. But she looks just like a scared little girl everytime she sees me. Crys just like one too. I swear if you don't learn to behave Dallas, I will give her more of a reason to be scared of me."

With that he turned around and the rest of the Socs started to get back in the car.

"She's just a girl!" KJ yelled out, still holding onto Dally.

Mitch stopped and turned around.

"Please, please don't hurt her anymore." KJ pleaded, looking Mitch in the eye. "She's only 14."

"Only 14...just the way I like em, young and innocent." Paul joked with a Soc, but glanced over his shoulder and caught Dally's eye.

Mitch looked away from the Hood and got into one of the cars. He knew she was young, he had guessed 17 or 16, but 14. They had kidnapped a 14 year old girl and they were keeping her drugged. He never felt so low.

* * *

Once again, Tia was thrown back into her unnatural sleep. In her dreams, she awoke in a strange bedroom. She quickly came to her sense and realized she was in her brother's apartment in one of the bedrooms and she wasn't alone. She could feel a warm body behind her and two strong arms around her. Benj. The events of the last few hours hit her hard and she struggled to breathe for a second. Once she calmed herself down, she carefully moved out of Benj's arms and climbed out of bed.

She hurt all over, once she'd gotten back to the apartment Benj and her brother had helped clean and bandage her up, but it didn't help the pain much. Her right knee was heavily bandaged alone with her stomache. Three of her fingers were in splints and her sprained ankle was wrapped too. She shook her head, trying to clear it. The room was dark, but she felt around and found her boxer shorts on the floor and pulled on one Benj's t-shirt when she wouldn't find her tank top. She felt her eyes tear up when she glanced over at the bed where Benj layed asleep.

The only reason he hadn't gotten laid that night was because he knew Tia was in pain and exhausted. He had gotten everything else he wanted though and Tia hated herself for it. She had been tired of fighting and let out for a few hours. The hate she felt for herself that night was that only thing that gave her the strength to leave that apartment and walk back to her house. She climbed through her bedroom window for the last time, pulled on a pair of jeans and a tanktop. She tucked her blades into her backpocket and pulled her leather jacket on.

She climbed back out the window and limped the few blocks to the highway and stuck out her thumb. Within 15 minutes, a truck pulled over to the side and she climbed in.

"Where ya heading?" The trucker asked.

"Anywhere, but here." Tia replied closing her eyes.

* * *

When the Socs got back to the apartment, they heard a commotion coming from the bedroom. Mitch shoved past the rest of them and opened the door. He walked in to find one of the Socs holding the girl down. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Mitch yelled, shoving him off of her.

"She woke up abut 1/2 and hour ago and started going insane on me." The Soc yelled and then looked up at Mitch to show a starting black eye "Look at what the little bitch did to me!"

"You were asking for it!" The girl shot at him and climbed to her feet.

The effects of the drugs were wearing off, but were still present. She wobbled a bit when she got to her feet and gritted her teeth.

"Get out." Mitch told the rest of the Socs pointing to the door, Paul opened his mouth to argue, but he saw the determind look in Mitch's eyes and thought better.

Once the door was shut, Mitch turned back to the girl.

"You're only 14?" Mitch asked sitting down on a couch in the corner of the room.

"Yeah." The girl replied, eyeing him cautiously. "Who told you?"

"I don't know, some hood. Tall guy, dark eyes, dark hair. Had a tough look to him, but pleaded when it came to you." Mitch explained.

"KJ," The girl said and swallowed hard "my boyfriend."

"What's your name?" Mitch asked.

She hesitated for a second and replied "Tia".

"I've never seen a group of Hoods get so worked up over a girl." Mitch pointed out.

The girl clenched her jaw again and glared at him.

"Believe it or not, I am on your side." Mitch said quietly.

"Than let me go." Tia replied, trying to keep her voice even.

"I can't do that." Mitch replied, shaking his head.

"Than can you stop drugging me?" Tia asked after a second and then added. "Please."

"That I can do." Mitch replied, he didn't want to cause her anymore pain.

A heavy silence fell on the room as the two of them watched either other warily. The look on the her face when she woke up from her hallucinations still haunted Mitch's mind.

"Can you tell me what you had been dreaming about?" Mitch asked slowly.

"Why should I?" Tia shot back.

"Why shouldn't you?" Mitch replied.


	15. Alone

The guys didn't let go of Dally till the Socs were out of sight. Once they did, Dally yelled and kicked over a garbage can. Before returning to the car, he slammed his fist into a telephone poll.

"Were heading over to Merils." Tim said once Dally got back.

Dally gave him a short nod and climbed into the driver's seat. KJ, Two-Bit and Steve reluctantly climbed in after him. They knew that Dally tended to take his rage out while he was driving. Sure enough he tore out of the Dingo and headed down to the Buck Merils. He pulled in and they climbed out. Once inside, Steve called Darry to let him know what had happened. The house soon filled with Greasers and Hoods. All of them had heard what happened that night and all of them had the same look on their face. They all wanted to make the Socs hurt, but none more than Dally.

Once Tim had made sure that Wade was asleep upstairs in one of the rooms, he came back down and everyone got quiet.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say, I'm sick of waiting on these Socs." Tim started "They still have Kent's Brother and Tia. At the rate they are going, it could be days or even weeks before we get ours back. Frankly, one more hour is too God damn long for me."

There was a murmur of agreement from the rest of them. Tim looked at the faces watching him. KJ's eyes were on the floor, his shoulders saged and he was quiet. Dally on the other hand, his eyes were blazing with hot fury and his fists were clenched.

"Why should we wait any longer, we already know that we can take them down. We've done it before. They have no right to be trying this shit with us." Dally said through gritted teeth "I say that we get everyone together tonight, we go through the town and tear every Soc apart till we get them back."

* * *

"Why'd you move out when you were only 14?" Tia asked Mitch, accepting a lit cigarette from him.

Almost an hour had passed and the two were sitting on the bedroom floor in the dark talking. Mitch was surprised that we was not just willing, but wanting to talk to this young girl about his life. He found the more he told her, the more she told him. In short, she was fasinated with her. She had told him how she came to Tulsa and what her life used to be like. A small bit light from the moon shone through the window, casting a glow around Tia as she waiting for an answer.

"Me and my old man didn't get along." Mitch hesistated before answering. "He blamed me for my mom leaving us the year before, so she would take it out on me."

What he really meant to say was "My old man beat the tar out of me", but he hated telling people that. It made him sound so weak, even though he knew Tia had been throw the same thing.

"So what did you do?" Tia asked, not wanting to push the topic of his father.

"I moved down here to live with my Aunt and Uncle, Paul's parents. They are quite wealthy and took me in. They are nice people, but they really don't know much about life. They are always working and if they aren't working, they are out with their friends. Fake friends as I like to call them. They are all wealthy and they just spend their time drinking and trying to impress each other. It makes me sick." Mitch explained, he had never told that to anyone before.

"It seems so silly." Tia replied with a small chuckle "People work all their lives just to make money and for what? Not to travel the world or help others. They use their money to impress other people."

"Exactly." Mitch replied with a small smile, she was a smart kid.

"How did you get caught up in all of this?" Tia waved her cigarette around, meaning the whole Soc vs. Greaser business.

"Paul." Mitch replied darkly "He is a couple years older than me and when I first got here, all I wanted to do was impress him. So I would fight when he told me to and go where he wanted me to go. I never really thought for myself until a year or two ago. I started to see that what he was doing really had no use what-so-ever. I don't understand why we fight, we're not fighting for anything. When he came up with this whole scheme to get back at the Hoods, I knew that I couldn't say no. I could never live it down if I didn't help them."

Mitch shook his head and sighed. He was so stupid to have agreed to this. Screw them if they think he is too scared to fight this stupid war they have going on with the Hoods.

"Sometimes I fight just for the sake of fighting." Tia said quietly after a minute "Other times, I am fighting before I believe in what I am fighting for and that it is worth it."

"How do you know what is worth fighting for?" Mitch asked.

"You just know it. My friend's are worth fighting for. My life is worth fighting for. My freedom is worth fighting for. Socs, they aren't worth fighting for." Tia replied darkly "I just get so tired of fighting sometimes."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I just wish I would have stayed with my old man. There were no Socs and Hoods there. They were just teenagers trying to make it." Mitch said.

Tia's cigarette was also gone. Mitch slid her an astray and she put her smoke out. She looked at Mitch for a minute, straining to see him in the dim light.

"I don't care what the rest of those guys out there say." Tia said with a small smile "You're not a Soc. You're just a guy who's caught up in something he should have never been."

Mitch felt his throat get tight for a second. He wanted to tell this girl that she shouldn't be here. She should be in a home with people who love her.


End file.
